Strange New Worlds 8
| Pages = 371 | Year = Various | Stardate = Various | ISBN = 1416503455 (paperback) (Kindle) }} All-New ''Star Trek Adventures - By Fans, For Fans!'' A collection of stories from all Star Trek series, the Kobayashi Maru, the wedding of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, and what happens when the Borg finally defeat the Federation. Summary ;From the book jacket: :This newest volume of Strange New Worlds features [[TOS|original ''Star Trek]], Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise stories written by Star Trek fans, for Star Trek fans!'' :Each of these stories features our favorite ''Trek characters in new and adventurous situations. In this anthology, we get to experience a new version of the Kobayashi Maru, feel what it's like to be inside the Borg collective, delight in tasting new foods, and encourage Starfleet's future.'' :This year's ''Strange New Worlds winners encompass newcomers and veterans alike, including Alan James Garbers, Kevin Lauderdale, Kevin Andrew Hosey, Paul C. Tseng, Kevin G. Summers, Sarah A. Seaborne, John Takis, Dan C. Duval, Amy Vincent, David DeLee, Muri McCage, Susan S. McCrackin, M.C. Demarco, Annie Reed, Amy Sisson, J.B. Stevens, Robert Burke Richardson, Lorraine Anderson, A. Rhea King, Derek Tyler Attico, Geoffrey Thorne, and Paul C. Kaplan.'' ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' * "Shanghaied" by Alan James Garbers * "Assignment: One" by Kevin Lauderdale * "Demon" by Kevin Hosey * "Don't Call Me Tiny" by Paul C. Tseng ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * "Morning Bells are Ringing" by Kevin G. Summers * "Passages of Deceit" by Sarah A. Seaborne * "Final Flight" by John Takis (third prize winner) ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * "Trek" by Dan C. Duval * "Gumbo" by Amy Vincent * "Promises Made" David DeLee * "Always a Price" Muri McCage ''Star Trek: Voyager'' * "Transfiguration" by Susan S. McCrackin * "This Drone" by M.C. DeMarco * "Once Upon a Tribble" by Annie Reed * "You May Kiss the Bride" by Amy Sisson * "Coffee with a Friend" by J.B. Stevens ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' * "Egg Drop Soup" by Robert Burke Richardson * "Hero" by Lorraine Anderson * "Insanity" by A. Rhea King Speculations * "Alpha & Omega" by Derek Tyler Attico (grand prize winner) * "Concurrence" by Geoffrey Thorne (second prize winner) * "Dawn" by Paul J. Kaplan Background Information * Kevin G. Summers, Kevin Hosey and Geoffrey Thorne have gone on to write for other ''Star Trek'' novels and short stories. Characters ;Ilia : Combined with V'Ger and Decker, they are the only thing that will be able to handle the Borg in the 123rd century. References ;The Borg : When the Borg find a way to assimilate the Q, they take over Earth and the entire Federation. Progressively, destroying the only true unified force able to stand against them, the Borg assimilate the entire Universe. ;Voth : The Q chose to put all of their tutelage into one species to fight the Borg or any other superspecies that may threaten them and the Universe. The "Q Council" wanted to go with the Voth, but Q advised them to go with the Human species. ;Bane 23118 : A red giant star. External link * Strange New Worlds 08